


LBIT Scraps

by mythical_song_wolf



Series: From The Embers [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: Leon Back In Time scrapped stuff because the doc I'm using is getting cramped
Series: From The Embers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800895
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Leon wakes up in his childhood home, still fifteen. But equipped with the knowledge of what could be. He promised himself he won’t dwell on the life he lost because that life ended so... tragically.

He spends a good twenty minutes after waking up to simply stare at the ceiling. Trying to get his thoughts and emotions in order before he can face a day with his family, his mother, his  _ baby brother. _

He bolts up at the realization that his brother is still so tiny and small and innocent and— and— alive...

...

...

Leon spends the dawn and early morning helping with the farm along with the rest of his family (despite his grandparents’ insistent on him getting more rest), he watches Hop get distracted with a Wooloo when they’re herding them into their pens. From the corner of his eye he can see his mum noticing as well.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur.

After they tend to the farm they have breakfast, after that Hop wants to see Leon’s team, so he brings them out to relax and enjoy some time outside of their pokeballs besides for training and battle.

When lunch rolls around, Hop asks.

“Can you take me flying on Charizard, Lee?” Hop looks up at him with big, begging eyes.

He pauses for a moment, considering. What age was Hop when he first took him out flying?

(Seven. Hop was seven the first time he got to experience the feeling of flying through the clouds. Their mum only allowed it because Leon was sixteen at the time but already so capable in the air with Charizard that she had no need to worry. He had promised to take Hop on a flight on his sixth birthday but he missed it chance, and by the time he had enough time to actually do that Hop had already turned seven. He’s missed too many of his little brother’s birthdays. He’s missed so much of Hop’s childhood and growth. He’s not letting that happen again)

“I’ll allow it,” Mum says, but Leon feels like they’ll be a catch. Because she’s his mother and he learned that a lot of certain character quirks he and Hop have are from her and not their father, “Only if you let me join you.”

“Okay!” Hop says, before turning back to his meal.

**Malcom:** He’s young. He deserves the chance to still be a child. I’m sorry that I took some of that away.

**Amelia:** You’re lucky my son seemed happy when he came home and talked about his Champion duties. Outside of the boring meeting here and there, he was happy. But you and I both know that won’t stay as he gets older.

**Malcom:** Indeed. It’s either he increases his public appearances or lessens them. But I have a feeling he might try to strike a balance, like Raihan and Nessa are now. They both have such large media presences, but have a clear line between who they are and their public persona.

**Amelia:** I can’t say for certain how well they do it, because I have yet to have a chance to properly meet them. But from the way Leon talks of Raihan, I trust your word, he plays the persona up for the crowd. While Nessa, from what I can tell, doesn’t really have a solid persona. She is Hulbury’s raging wave out on the pitch, but she is also Hulbury’s mermaid as a young model.

**Malcom:** Nessa is a particular case where someone with two lights of fame clash so differently. But she’s not the one weeding out the truly weak trainers for nothing, so she has to play the Storm that separates the okay from the great.

**Malcom:** Ah, I must go now. I have meetings with Leon’s sponsors...

**Amelia:** We should meet up and discuss at some point, Malcom. It’s been too long.

**Malcom:** It has been, old friend.

She puts down her phone and goes to check on her sons, since Leon hasn’t come down yet. There she finds Leon asleep by his brother’s bed, his hand over Hop’s much smaller one as they both quietly snooze.

For the first time in five years, she doesn’t see Galar’s seemingly Unbeatable Champion. She sees  _ her son, _ Leon Hart Paganous Eudios, her little dandelion.

She hopes that she sees more of him, the  _ real _ him, in the future. For now, she drapes a blanket over her son, not wanting to separate her two boys right now.

She picks up her phone and opens a contact she hasn’t touched in a decade.

Amelia: Malcom, I’m surprised you allowed my son to visit so abruptly.

Malcom: Amelia! I’m surprised you still have my contact information! Leon requested it out of the blue and well... we both know he’s young. He deserves to be able to act like a child. He deserves to have a life and being outside of the spotlight and his title. Isn’t that what you want for your boys?

Amelia: I do. But how long did Leon have to try and convince you to let him go home?

Malcom: He asked. I provided. His sponsors are giving me hell though.

Amelia: What do they want in return for my son’s freedom?

Malcom: They want to do more photoshoots and such if he’s not going to be their walking advertisement as often. It’s up to Leon if he’s going to accept it or not. Oleana and I will sort which ones are more open to discuss. The ones that aren’t as so, Leon can drop them if he wishes.

Amelia: He will.

Malcom: What makes you say that?

Amelia: He’s my son, and you and I both know well that birds have a keen eye. My son got that from me. Do try to lighten the load on my boy, or you will face the consequences.

Malcom: Mama Bird trying to protect her hatchlings, I see. I don’t see why you need to since that one has flown far from the nest. But alright. I’ll get Kabu, Opal, Melony, Charlotte, and William on some of Leon’s other Protector duties.

Amelia: Good.

Amelia’s washing the dishes as her parents nap upstairs and her son play with Wooloo in the living room when she hears the door open.

“I’m home!” Leon announces, the sound of him dropping his bag following her quickly but gently dropping a plate.

She quickly rinses the soap off her hands before going to the door to find her eldest son, “Leon.” He turns to her with a dazzling smile and walks over to hug her, “What are you doing home sweetie? Not that I’m not glad, but you should’ve called first!”

“I wanted to surprise you guys! Plus I’m planning on visiting more often!” Leon looks away, eyes glittering, “Where’s—?”

“LEE!” Hop runs over to him and launches himself into Leon’s waiting arms. He giggles as his brother twirls him around. Her two sons chatter and catch up, but Amelia eyes her eldest and quickly spots the cut on his jacket and on his jeans.

Leon catches her eye and puts Hop down, “Hey, Hopscotch, want to play with Charizard and the others?”

Hop gasps, “Yes!!!!!”

Leon wakes up to someone knocking on his train room door, telling him the train’s hitting it’s last stop. Wedgehursts. He’s home.

He gets up with a groan before wincing at the cut on his arm and leg, he may have properly bandaged them but he still needs to properly treat them. He hopes his mom doesn’t kill him for it, and for the fact that there’s bloodstains on his jacket. Well, at least his jacket is red.

He exits the station and

Raihan converges back with the others, his hair a rightful mess from running his hand through it to try and keep calm.

William places a firm hand on his shoulder, “Calm down, Raihan. Worse case scenario, Leon will bring out Charizard to guide him. Best case scenario is that he’s on the train.”

“He’s hurt,” Raihan reminds, gritting his teeth, unknowingly bearing his fangs.

“He’s also strong, you know that well, Raihan. He’ll be fine,” Charlotte assures with a bright smile.

Raihan scoffs, but doesn’t say anything more as the adults go off to their duties. Leaving Raihan with his gym and some paperwork. Right. He’s  _ officially _ hiring new gym trainers, because the ones he has right now are more suited for the previous gym leaders style. Not his weather based one. He has several contenders, but the ones he’s considering are three 14 year olds. A bit young, but they’re the most capable with the weather affects they’ve chosen, and it works way too well for his theme and he’s dedicated to his theme. Just like how he’s dedicated to portraying the ‘trainer as wild as his dragons’ persona when he battles.

“Raihan?” He blinks, focusing back at the table with him and his previous and new Gym Trainers.

“Raihan, are you alright? You’ve been pretty out of it since the start of the meet, are you okay lad?” Tad, one of the older Gym trainers, asks him.

“I’m fine,” He growls, brushing off their worry.

Aria snickers, “He’s thinking about Leon.”

“Someone’s in loooooooovvveee~” Camellia adds, draping herself over Sebastian’s shoulders.

The adults in the room simply chuckle as Raihan denies their claims. They’re going to get along just fine.

Mireu, Raihan’s predecessor, coughs, “So, Raihan. Are you  _ sure _ these three are the ones you want as your gym trainers? It’s a pretty big decision.”

Raihan nods immediately, “Of course. They’re all skilled trainers. Strong, capable, smart, and tactile. They can handle it. I would trust them with the protection of Hammerlocke.”

The two Gym Leaders lock eyes and have a stare down. Raihan’s gaze firm and clear, as always even in his sandstorms. Mireu concedes, just like when they gave him the Gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scraps of Chapter 3

“I want kids,” Charlotte says, holding her Ponyta in her arms, as William starts to choke on his coffee from her words.

“Honey—”

“I know, I know. We can’t right now since we have the Gym to handle, and it seems we have to deal with Leon’s paperwork now too. I don’t mind it, really. But could we at least try what Melony’s doing? I take a year or two off while we...” She trails off, before her Ponyta licks her cheek.

“My speed, I want to be fully there for when we have a child. The only reason Melony could get away with it is because she’s one of the last few Gym Leaders challengers face and barely any make it to her, and because her husband isn’t as busy as she is.”

“I know...”

“We would have to find a successor... because if we’re going to, I want to be there for as much of their life as I possibly can.”

“There is that Bea girl I’m endorsing this year.”

“The one with the strict father?”

“Yes, poor girl. I have never seen her truly smile. She’s only  _ twelve, _ and she’s forgotten how to truly have fun. I think her mother has caught on and might deal with it when she’s on her Gym Challenge.”

“Hm... speaking of endorsements... you remember Luma’s kid?”

“Allister, right? The boy with the mask an affinity with Ghost types? You thinkin’ of endorsing him next year?”

William nods, “Depending on how he does... I think he and Bea can handle the Gym. Allister maybe shy, but he can take the reigns in the darker hours where he thrives better and when there’s less people in the stadiums themselves.”

Charlotte hums before putting Ponyta down and picking up a stack of papers. She glares at the first page, “

“I want kids,” Charlotte says, playing with a Ponyta in her arms as William lightly chokes on is coffee, “I know that we’re busy being Gym Leaders for so much of the year, and that Melony only got away with doing what she did because she barely gets as many challengers as us. But I still want to discuss this with you. While we have the time away from our Gym Trainers.”

William pauses, taking a few moments to think, “I... I’ve been thinking about getting a successor... so that if—  _ when _ we have kids they can take over. Do you have anyone in mind, my speed?”

“Bea, my endorsement this year.”

“Bea? I think I know  _ of _ her, from what I could tell... her father’s the one who co-owns the dojo, right?”

“Yes. Bea’s been studying there since she was a small child. Her father is incredibly strict and tough on her to the point that I’ve rarely seen her smile. I believe her mother has figured it out

“Oh? Who?”

“You remember Corinne’s daughter, Bea, the one you’re set to endorse this year?”

Charlotte scoffs, “Of course, how could I forget the little martial arts protege that kicked Resol in the balls. But I was going to suggest her as a potential successor for the Gym anyway.”

“Only if she can beat  _ you _ in a battle.”

Charlotte smiles, before getting up, “If. My stead,  _ if _ she can beat me.” She sees his eyes drift off a bit. “You have someone else in mind too, don’t you?”

“Somewhat. You remember Luma’s son?”

“Allister, the boy with the mask and a strange affinity for ghost types. Of course.

Charlotte sits on the ground playing with a Ponyta in her lap when William asks, “How do you feel about retiring early?”

“Hm? Why would we do that? We’re still plenty young to run the gym for a few more years, so why the rush?”

“I... I know you want kids and I think it’d be better if we had them when neither of us are busy with the League. I can work from home with your parents’ company while we stay at my family’s house.”

“I do want kids, Billy, but I don’t want to give up being Gym Leader too.”

“Just for 

Charlotte scrunches up her nose as she looks at a document, “Why does this company want Leon to do their ads?”

“Well—”

“It’s a company that works  _ very _ closely with another company that sells lubricants and other things.”

“...”

“They’re smart, though, placing the parts about Leon having to work with their friends deep enough that Leon wouldn’t even read it. How this got past Oleana’s radar is beyond me. Denying this one for sure.”

William nods, before going back to his own paperwork (if he double checks some of the


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scraps of chapter 5

The first time Kabu saw Leon, it was when the boy was walking out to the pitch during the opening ceremony.

Kabu immediately noticed the purple hair, and while it isn’t exactly an uncommon colour, there was something about it that stood out to him. He watched the boy easily plow through the first two gyms with a natural instinct for battle.

He kept a close eye on the boy when Leon went to the Isle of Armour to do some more training before battling him. He noted certain Pokemon on the boy’s team that would be lethal to him. He trusted his instincts to prepare something specifically for Leon.

He was right to do so, because it would’ve made Leon’s fight with him way too easy.

Leon’s Palpitoad had gone down during the Gym Mission. His Rhyhorn wasn’t excepting Ninetales’ Energy Ball, but Kabu wasn’t expecting Leon to have a Focus Sash on his Rhyhorn of all pokemon. Rhyhorn landed one hit on Arcanine before getting taken down by Close Combat.

Kabu was expecting Leon’s Axew, newly evolved Jolteon, or even that newly caught Dreepy he had. But he wasn’t expecting a Milotic.

He knew Leon had a Feebas, and the records always update when a Gym Challenger evolves or catches a new Pokemon next time they visit a Pokemon Centre (and trainers usually do since their new captures need healing).

Meaning Leon had just evolved his Feebas in the past two days since he lasted checked in.

The records would’ve also told him if Leon had traded with anyone. He didn’t.

Leon evolved this Feebas like how people in Hoenn and Sinnoh do it, by giving their Feebas a specific diet that makes their scales shiny brighter than normal.

When Kabu met Leon Hart Eudios, he was first impressed that the boy had made it so far. He knew the boy would bring a good fight, and lose if Kabu could help it. Knocking out the boy’s Rhyhorn with his Palpitoad having already been knocked out by the Gym Trainers.

But then Leon brought out a Milotic, one that Kabu knew the boy didn’t trade away then trade back to evolve because his records didn’t show it. Meaning the boy had evolved his Feebas by giving the specific diet it needed to evolve.

Then there was the way the boy fought.

Kabu realized, as his Centisorch fell to a Max Geyser, that Leon is Amelia’s son. He only saw more of their similarities as Leon fought through the rest of the Gyms.

When Leon had done Charlotte’s Gym Challenge of a race against her Gym Trainers, he saw how the boy took to the speed of the race. Every time he mount leaped Leon looked like he wished he could go higher.

Like his mother, Leon was always meant to the sky. Never chained down or held back, pushing forward and blazing ahead. It only showed when he became Champion with such a large gap between him and his rivals.

Kabu had considered contacting Amelia when Leon was headed for Hammerlocke for his final badge, because a battle between Galar’s rising battle prince and Galar’s Queen of the Skies? That would’ve been the battle of the century.

But after he learned that Amelia had another son, and Leon a younger brother, he knew that Amelia would make her grand and dramatic return when she’s given the chance to battle  _ both _ of her sons.

Kabu doesn’t know Leon well, but after he fought and lost to the boy five years ago, he knew that Leon is Amelia’s son. Despite her not telling several Gym Leaders the reason for her retirement and her basically cutting off all contact with her previous life, it all made sense when they fought and lost to Leon ten years later.

Leon is his mother’s son. A boy not meant for the simple life, made to go beyond his nest and soar above higher and farther. Leon wasn’t meant to be grounded, because birds are meant to fly.

Birds should also never be caged or chained down, and as much as Kabu could tell Leon loved being Champion, he knew that that much responsibility on someone so young would rip them of chances and things they should be doing at that age. Why, Kabu at Leon’s age was travelling through Sinnoh for Arceus’ sake!

Kabu has seen the Fledgling of Galar’s Sky Queen soar to the highest point, only to be chained down by the duties a child shouldn’t have.

He always wanted to loosen the chains that dragged the boy down. But he never knew how since he doesn’t know him well enough.

So when Rose called him and told him to take over some of Leon’s Champion duties? He had no choice but to say yes.

Kabu hopes that this isn’t a one time thing, because Leon deserves as much of a normal childhood as he can get with the fame he’s attained.

He should get Leon to hang out with Nessa and Milo at some point, because he’s pretty sure the young Champion doesn’t have friends outside of Raihan and... that’s not acceptable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scraps of chapter 6

One minute he’s running for his life away from a Dynamax Liepard, his whole team spread out thin across Galar and he was foolish and brought Mr. Rime to this fight. He ran as fast as he could while he carried the to other trainers that were aiding him, while the fourth one was still fighting it off with their Talonflame.

They were lucky to make it to a safe spot without any serious injuries, but the supplies they were sent to retrieve was partially destroyed. But nothing that couldn’t have been salvaged once the Liepard had turned back to normal.

The next minute he’s in Postwick, it’s the day he gave MC and Hop their starters. Not only was it the day Hop and Emcee officially got their trainer cards, but it was also the day Emcee started to refer to themselves as Emcee instead of their deadname.

He remembers the subtle but firm hand Hop had on their shoulder as they told their mum. Mrs. Blairs simply smiled and hugged her child, whispering soft assurance to her child. Even asking them if they would legally like to have their name changed.

(Emcee had said yes, and their name was changed to Emcee Nike Blairs.)

asleep 

Leon lies on Kabu’s couch as Raihan and Nessa sit in the other seats around the couch as Rose and Kabu talk outside.

Nessa’s mindlessly tapping on her phone while Raihan simply stares at Leon, eyes alit with worry. A pout on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scraps of chapter 7???

Raihan blearly wakes up to the sound of furious knocking on his door, he shifts to get up but quickly realizes there’s a weight on his chest.

Oh fuck. Oh right. He fell asleep in Leon’s bed because Leon had a nightmare and wanted him to stay with him. In his bed.

Oh no.

**Thumpthumpthump!**

“Open the fucking door you two!” Nessa’s voice screams through the door.

“Alright!” He screams back, before looking down at Leon. Who’s happily sleeping on his chest and fuck he looks so  _ cute _ , he wants to kiss his cute little face so much—

“Raihan!”

“Right right! Hold your Horsea, geeze,” He snaps back before looking to Leon, “Hey, Leo, wake up.”

“Mhm...” Leon  _ purrs _ and fuck that’s adorable, “Hrm?”

“Wake up mate, we gave stuff to do.”

Leon opens his eyes and looks at him as if he hung up the stars and if Raihan wasn’t already in love with him this is what would do it.

Leon wished he could’ve just spent the day cuddled up to Raihan, enjoying the peace of the past. If only for a moment, let him be greedy.

But fate gave him a crumb, so he’ll just have to deal with it.

He and Raihan were woken up by Nessa banging on the door of their hotel room. He pretended to still be asleep to try and get a few more seconds with Raihan, bu

(Start 2 + Middle 1)

Leon woke up to the sight of Raihan’s pretty face, looking flustered and adorable as he awkwardly tried to stutter something out.

Then he heard Nessa screaming from outside their room and reality hit him in the face.

He quickly got up, promptly fell out of the bed, and stuttered out an apology before he rushed into the bathroom for a shower.

When he got out Raihan told him Nessa brought them food and their schedules.

He went about the day as dictated, met up with his varying sponsors with Rose and Oleana to try and iron somethings out since Leon won’t be their walking advertisement as actively.

The middle ground they find, over having Leon do the various promo shoots for magazines and billboards, Leon can just wear the outfits casually. Since they all have the logo of their brand on most of their clothes anyway it works. For some of the other brands, he’ll still have to do promo work and that’s fine.

After that meet he goes out to lunch with Rose and Oleana, which goes by in relative silence. He reads through some contracts that Oleana, Charlotte, and William read through for his potential future sponsors.

The first contract is one signing Charlotte and William to help filter through sponsor contracts since he’s still a minor. He’s  _ definitely _ signing that because as much as he wants to be the one in charge of his sponsors and contracts, he’s still a minor and time spent looking over contracts can be used to be with family and friends.

The rest of his afternoon is training with Kabu, he hesitates with the banter because he doesn’t know how to approach this Kabu. The Kabu he primarily spoke with was always so curt and formal with him, but he knew that the man was a father figure to both Nessa and Milo.

The main reason he really got to know and bond with the other Gym Leaders is because the existential dread of everything made it really easy to say something completely random to start off a conversation. Blurting out a random word or starting off on a random story is something everyone happily welcomed because it distracted. Distracts from the shitstorm around them were a welcomed blessing.

But he can’t do that (I mean, he could but he’d rather not seem socially inept— I mean, he sort of is but shush) for fear of making things awkward— well, more awkward than it already is.

* * *

Training with Leon was interesting, the boy pushed his Pokemon just as far as he would push himself. Above and beyond to reach higher and higher despite already being above and through the clouds, reaching for the sun.

_ “Don’t fly too close to the sun, little one,” _ he remembers Amelia whispering to a nest of hatchling Pidove,  _ “For its heat will burn your feathers and cause you to fall.” _

He knew that Amelia only said that to the hatchlings so they don’t try and fly higher than they should at their young age, but he can’t help but think of Leon in a similar context.

How lonely is it up at the top? He could only imagine from what he saw and heard from Mustard and Amelia, but how would it affect a child? He knows of the Young Champions of other regions.

Kanto’s Legendary Red couldn’t handle the pressure and disappeared off to Mt. Silver for two years.   
Red’s successor, Gold, was better supported after Red disappeared, but even he didn’t stay long.   
Norman’s daughter, Haruka, won the title but didn’t accept the crown of Champion. Wallace took the crown from Steven a few years after that. Haruka went off to become a Frontier Brain.   
Hikari, the girl infamous for having been the one to beat the impossibly strong Cynthia, also won the crown and wanted the title. But Cynthia was better prepared, having learned from the prior cases. She continued to fulfill the official duties of Champion, while Hikari enjoyed more of her journey. Hikari would have frequent lessons with Cynthia as she got older to learn how to be Champion.   
Unova had a strange example of a child champion, technically three in one year— actually that’s eerily similar to what occured in Kanto. Alder was dethroned by the son of a mad man, then the son was dethroned by a fifteen year old boy named Hilbert. But then Hilbert disappeared, giving the crown back to Alder before Drayden’s successor took the crown. Two years later, another fifteen year old boy took the crown and kept the title.   
Kalos’ Diantha was dethroned by a sixteen year old named Serena, who gladly accepted the title.

Those once young and extremely powerful Champions were now in their late thirties at the youngest, and in their forties at the oldest.

Those young heroes had to deal with facing actual criminals and world ending disasters, but at least they didn’t have to deal with the press mobbing them after the fact because they did this deed unknown by the region for the most part. Only put on records by the Champions they’d later defeat.

Leon didn’t have an adventure like theirs. Granted, he didn’t have to deal with Evil Teams out for world domination. He didn’t have to fight off bad people who were doing terrible things to Pokemon because the adults made sure  _ they _ were the ones handling it and it didn’t fall into the shoulder of some children.

But Leon did have to deal with the press, the increasing amount of attention, the suffocating heat and pressure of the spotlight and the title he beared.

Yet Leon always aimed for higher and higher heights, he dreams for Galar’s trainers to be the strongest in the world.

What would happen if he

(Snowball End 1 & 2)

Leon sneaks through the makeshift snow city (courtesy of Ninetales and Mr. Rime) with Jolteon and Aegislash following closely behind, carrying some snowballs with them.

He’s not sure where his dragons are, but they’re probably on the sidelines because of the cold. Charizard is also probably curled up with them with Volcarona so they don’t melt the snow and to keep their cold-blooded friends warm.

He stalks around the snow city, his senses on high alert for any threats. The city is painted with soft purples and specks of orange as the sunsets outside the the stadium lights slowly flicker on.

He hears something fall—  _ Dynamax Galvantula! Run— No! We’re safe! We’re... _

He blinks and suddenly he’s transported back to the ruins of what was once Hammerlocke. He’s pressed up against a wall that’s been frozen over by the many feral ice types that have taken over the city.

He hears the swift but near silent steps of a pack of Sneasel and Weavile. He hears them scamper off before a scream pierces through the still, cold quiet.

He wants to move but he can’t. He wants to go save that person but he  _ can’t. _ His priorities are to get the minimal supplies to Spikemuth.

But then... why isn’t he moving when the screaming ends? Why can’t he hear the sound of the chattering Sneasels? Why is it suddenly so hard to breath?

_ “Leon! Leo...” _

He sees black before his falls.

Their game ends with two snow towers collapsing on top of them both, before the fire types come in to melt the snow.

The rest of the evening passes by in a sort of blur.

Kabu takes him out for dinner, where he confirms that he can make it to the lunch hang out. At which Kabu tells him that Raihan will also be attending, which makes him all the more excited (and a little less anxious) to come and hang out with the others.

He doesn’t miss the sly look Kabu throws at him. He knows that all the Gym Leaders know of Raihan’s crush on him, but none of them know that it’s mutual.

The conversation is relatively dull until Kabu asks him, “How did your Ninetales’ Ability not activate when you brought him out?”

“I don’t really know how to explain it, but... um... you know how you can find a Pokemon with Abilities like Drought in the wild? You ever notice how that weather doesn’t always fully follow them or even hovers around them? Like how Raihan can bring out his Gigalith without summoning a Sandstorm despite his ability being Sand Stream... a Pokemon can sort of turn on their ability when its needed, in a sense. Like how starter Pokemon have abilities that boost their attack power in specific circumstances, Pokemon with Weather Abilities also need specific circumstances for them to use their ability.”

“Training, since Abilities act a bit like moves in some cases. Like a wild Pelipper with Drizzle doesn’t make it rain all day around them, but rather chooses to do so when it feels most convenient or right to do so. If that makes sense? I don’t know...”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scraps of the OG chapter 8, chapter 8/9, and chapter 9 before I realized I fucked up low-key

Sure, Leon’s looked confident before, but it was always so kind and soft and pure and innocent. This? It had a sort of sharp edge to it, like something dark and unknown looming underneath the surface. The type of mystery that makes fangirls go nuts over.

Was... Leon doing this on purpose? If so, why? Is it because he saw a fan drooling over him and decided to give them a treat? Is it because he’s genuinely interested in them? Is it because he’s mess

Sure, Leon’s looked confident before, but it was always so kind and soft and pure and innocent. This? It had a sort of sharp edge to it, like something dark and unknown looming underneath the surface. The look was teasing that, in a sense. He’s teasing that there’s more to their Unbeatable Champion outfit of his bright smiles, kind heart, and battle skill. Something more that they might never see but he’s let you have this. As a treat.

Was Leon doing it on purpose?!

Chapter 8/9

_ Okay, okay, okay. Raihan. Breathe. First, you need to text the others that this plan might be a bust, then you can find Leon. He shouldn’t have gotten  _ **_too_ ** _ far... Hopefully. _

**Loverboy:** GUYS!

**Loverboy:** ABORT! ABORT! HEAD BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOMS!

**Wingman 1:** What? Why?!

**Wingman 2:** You better not be wussin’ out again! I swear to Arceus

**Loverboy:** LEON’S GOING TO TRY AND MAKE HIS WAY TO THE GARDEN ON HIS OWN

**Loverboy:** HE MIGHT SEE YOU GUYS

**Wingman 1:** oH SHIT—

**Wingman 2:** SEE YA LATER MATE! GOOD FUCKIN’ LUCK

**Loverboy:** THANKS I’LL TELL YA HOW IT WENT LATER

With that he starts running to the direction Leon went off too, only to find the path he turned in to be a dead end. What the...?

He shakes his head before switching routes. If he heads for the garden, he might encounter Leon on the way.

Charlotte’s the only adult Gym Leader that all the kids are comfortable with, probably because of her more childlike attitude. She’s cheery and bubbly and kind. She doesn’t view them as kids that need coddling or much aid, she waits for them to come to her straight up with their problems. If they dance around it then she’s going to take their implications as head on as they sound.

In fact, that’s how she approached helping Raihan with his crush on Leon. She was the first one to get an outright confession to him that yes, he does have a crush on their Champion and because of that she was the first one he informed about his plans to ask Leon out.

After weeks of planning and consultation with her helpless romantic husband and the others, they managed to make a plan as to how Raihan can ask Leon out without it potentially going over the Champion’s head.

Things were going great, she, Piers, and Nessa were taking the last flight of stairs before they were in the garden.

That was until she got a text from their little group chat.

**Loverboy:** GUYS!

**Loverboy:** ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT! ABORT MISSION!

**Cupid:** Raihan, what’s wrong? What happened?

**Wingman 2:** You better not be wussin’ out again! I swear to Arceus

“Piers, shush,” She mutters to the boy, pulling him to a stop.

**Loverboy:** LEON’S GOING TO TRY AND MAKE HIS WAY TO THE GARDEN ON HIS OWN

**Loverboy:** HE MIGHT SEE YOU GUYS

“Oh fuc—”

“Language, Nessa.”

**Cupid:** What happened? We’re already on the last flight of stairs before the garden, so I doubt Leon could make it here before us somehow

**Loverboy:** I don’t want to risk it, but if he’s not there yet then shoot

“Okay, let’s keep going,” Charlotte orders, leading the two to the garden before suddenly stopping and back peddling once she gets to one of the entrances.

“Miss?”

“Shh!” She shushes, pushing the two further into the hall, “Leon’s there!”

“What?!” Piers whisper-screams, “How’d he make it here before us?!”

“He and Raihan would’ve been half-way across the castle when he texted us! We—”

“Yes, I know kids, I was the one to do those calculations. I have no idea how Leon could’ve gotten there first, we have to turn back and text Raihan that he’s on his own for this one”

“He’s goin’ to back down, I know it.”

**Wingman 2:** Leon’s got ‘ere before us, good luck mate, we’re going home

**Cupid:** We believe in you! You got this! Good luck!

Chapter 9

When Charlotte received a call from Raihan asking for love advice, she was more than happy to help the boy.

He had asked the other adult Gym Leaders for advice, but Charlotte was his most supportive Hypeman

Charlotte Theodora Bailey. Stow-On-Side’s Psychic Type Gym Leader. People know her as the manic Pokemon racer, childish and far too energetic but so highly skilled in battle.

In truth she’s one of the smartest members in the League, fluent in several languages, along with having a couple of degrees under her belt, and being an  _ excellent _ violin player (despite her parents’ comedic disappointment in that she only uses it to play country music). Charlotte’s only weakness is being her lack of natural talent as a trainer, but through sheer willpower and determination she managed to become Stow-On-Side’s Gym Leader alongside William.

Her opinion on their Champion is a lot less fogged in comparison to her fellow leaders, because she sees the gifted child that he is but also knows the consequences of being one. Expectations piling too high until one day it all crumbles around you. Her parents always praised her for her natural talent is almost everything she tried, and the first time she failed at something her whole world fell apart because her self-worth was tied to being the Perfect Gifted Child. But her parents were understanding and realized their mistake in putting so much pressure on her.

She didn’t know if Leon had that same support, but after realizing that Leon is  _ Amelia’s _ son, she know that the boy would be fine. But that won’t stop her from keeping an eye on him, because sometimes all it takes is someone to be there. Silently supportive in the wake of letting yourself feel all the pressuring weight on your chest as you sob your heart out.

Maybe that’s why Leon unknowingly gravitates more to her and William, because they’re young enough to still remember what it was like to be young and stupid but also old and mature enough to give proper advise.

Leon’s smart, its just that his head is often elsewhere, lost in his own thoughts. Leon never got lost during her and William’s Gym Mission, which was Pokemon race through a maze.

When Leon focuses on something enough, he can get to where he needs to be. If a world ending disaster were to be announced in a middle of a match, Leon would run out of the pitch and immediately head for the source of the problem with barely information on where it is. He just  _ knows. _

Leon’s not dumb, maybe a bit dense but not dumb. That boy is currently juggling the whole of his high school education along with Champion duties  _ plus _ electives for high school because he wants to try other things.

Charlotte knows this because Leon has told her, because Leon trusts and likes her enough to tell. Raihan probably knows too, because he’s Leon’s true rival and best friend.

When Raihan called her, asking for advice on how to ask Leon out... well how could she not help them? Raihan’s good for Leon, and visa versa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the original chapter 8

To say that Raihan was freaking out was an understatement. He was having a full blown crisis and his new Gym Trainers will not let him live it down.

He saw the picture— or rather the various pictures, all from the same time frame just in many,  _ many _ different angles— of Leon giving the camera a borderline sultry but a kind and sort of  _ arrogant _ look. It made— and still currently is making— all of Chitter, and probably many other corners of the internet, go nuts. Because they’ve never seen Leon make a face like that before.

Sure, Leon’s looked confident before, but it was always so kind and soft and pure and innocent. This? This had a sort of sharp edge to it, like something dark and unknown looming underneath the surface. It’s... the same kind of edge he’s seen in their recent battles. The kind that sends a jolt of excitement through his body like the look Leon gives him before they turn to go off to their end of the pitch.

Except this look had something borderline  _ teasing _ about it. As if Leon was luring or taunting whoever was going to look at him right in the eye to find out what exactly that edge is.

Raihan’s sure he’s not the only one who would happily let himself get lured in, and that makes something ugly flare in his gut. It only burns hotter when he remembers that these pictures are all up online for the whole world to see, and more importantly that Leon did that for a  _ fan, _ unprompted too.

He texts Leon before he even processes what he’s doing.

**Raihan:** So what was with that picture, mate?

**Dandelion:** Oh nothing, just wanted to spice things up a bit with fan pictures, you know?

His eye twitches.

**Raihan:** Have you seen the Chits about it?

**Raihan:** Your fans are all freaking out over this

**Dandelion:** I’ve seen it lol

**Dandelion:** And my fans all freaked out when I post a picture of me eating curry, so that’s nothing out of the ordinary

That’s true. But it was a  _ cute as hell _ picture he posted of him eating curry. Raihan would know because he has that picture saved on his gallery.

**Dandelion:** Why are you freaking out so much? You usually don’t mind when my fans do this, what’s different?

He starts typing out a response but then realizes that might make it too obvious as to exactly why he’s freaking out over this. He can’t risk telling him because something changed with Leon two weeks ago and he doesn’t know what to expect from their Champion after it happened..

**Raihan:** It’s nothing

**Dandelion:** Ok

He doesn’t reply, and Leon doesn’t add on for ten minutes as he continues scrolling through his feed to see more fans screaming over the photo. Some of the comments are... things that Raihan wished he didn’t read, but he’s guilty of the same emotions for their Champion ever since he hit puberty.

Having pushed that conversation to the back of his head.

Until Leon texts him again.

**Dandelion:** Hey, Han?

Fuckfuckfuckfuck. What does he say? What does he say??

**Dandelion:** What’d  _ you _ think of those photos? Do you think it was too much? I’m... trying to loosen up about the whole... perfect champion thing and...

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. He doesn’t know how to process this. What does he say? What does he  _ want _ to say? What would Leon like to hear? He doesn’t respond for a good five minutes before Leon’s already typing again.

**Dandelion:** Sorry, that was weird and you’re probably busy

**Dandelion:** I’ll see you at the photoshoot with Nessa in a week, sorry for making things awkward

Fuck.

“Fuck.” 

* * *

Leon flops onto bed, defeated. Part of his brain chastises him for texting Raihan again.

This Raihan isn’t the same one. He knows that. This Raihan hasn’t dated a couple of people despite his heart still belonging to their Champion. This Raihan doesn’t have the same amount of experience as the one he knows.

Why did he think that trying to tease a reaction out of this Raihan would work?

He groans into his pillow, his heart aching for some comfort but knowing that those who can give it to him won’t understand it enough.

It seems that won’t stop them from trying though, because Jolteon and Ninetales pop themselves out of their Pokeballs upon sensing his distress. They place themselves by his side— Well, Sparks does while Winter decides to lay on his back.

After twenty minutes, Winter gets off his back at some point and he finally decides to check his phone again.

No response.

Jolteon whines next to him and he places his phone down on the bedside table and decides to try and sleep. Ninetales flicks the lights off before curling up behind him. It’s one of the few nights where he’s gotten a dreamless sleep in the less than two weeks he’s been back.

* * *

The next month passes by in a blur, with very few things feeling like they stand out to his mind.

He doesn’t get the expected lecture from Rose or Oleana about that picture, all he gets is a light comment on how they’ll see how the public reacts for now and then go from there.

He sends Volcarona to the Isle, and the memory feels far too familiar that it clicks almost perfectly with that of what he already remembers that it barely stands until he sees his team still sulking a week later.

The brief moment of difference between the norm that he registers completely is a particular conversation with Rose and Nessa during another photoshoot.

“Your potential future as a model is looking bright, as is you current standing as a Gym Leader... being both must keep you busy.”

“What do you mean by that, sir?”

“Nothing, really. But how exactly how high you’ll reach with both of these careers, is up to you.”

Leon watched Rose leave, and once he was out of sight he caught the flare of rage in Nessa’s eyes and form.

He wanted to help, but doesn’t know how without sounding... patronising. It seems that Sparks knew this and went up to her Vaporeon to play for a bit, meanwhile his Milotic kept nudging him. As if telling him to go talk to her.

His Pokemon are just as stubborn as him, whether they got it from him, he got it from them, or they were just attracted to each other because of that, he eventually caved and went over to her.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

He had no idea what to say. Well, he did but he knows it would be weird to say it considering how well they know each other.

“You’ve been working with the Chairman since before you even became the Champion, correct?”

“I— Uh, what? Um, yeah, kinda? He endorsed me and Sonia for our Gym Challenge, but outside of that he didn’t really ask anything of us outside of doing our best.”

“But you know him closely, right?”

“Closely enough.”

“I... What does he mean to imply by how high I’ll reach by being both a model and a Gym Leader? Is he telling me to pick one over the other?”

He took a moment to respond, before finally deciding, “No. Not really or intentionally anyway. I think he said that to try and sort of goad you into doing your absolutely best in both careers are the same time. You don’t  _ have _ to choose one or the other if both make you happy. I mean, a good example would be Milotic. They’re strong and they’re beautiful, you can be both like them.”

“That sounds like something Sonia would say. Are you trying to flirt with me, Mr. Champion?”

He rolled his eyes, before it clicked what Nessa just said, “Depends, is that what  _ Sonia _ does to you?”

Nessa proceed to choke on her water while smacking him with her arm as he laughed. After that they just started to banter casually, sometimes about battling, sometimes about life.

At some point, during their last break before the shoot was suppose to end, she pulled him aside and asked, “So were you actually trying to flirt with me earlier or...?”

“No! No, I wasn’t. I mean, you are beautiful but I wasn’t and am still not trying to flirt with you.”

“Okay,” She sighed in relief, “Okay, that’s good because I’m not at all interested in men and I wasn’t sure about you, really.”

“I am interested in both men and women, but I already have my eye on someone.”

Nessa raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh? And who would that be, Mr. Unbeatable?”

He gave her the same smirk he did to that fan a few weeks back, before walking away without another word.

* * *

Raihan’s been planning this for three weeks with the consultation of Melony, Charlotte, and William, and the appreciated but rude support from Nessa and Piers. He’s going to do it. He’s going to ask Leon out on a date.

Considering how much free time Leon has had in the past month alone, he doesn’t think this could’ve ever been possible where the stars aligned to land perfectly when Raihan’s feeling confident enough to say “fuck it” and ask Leon out, and Leon has free time so they can have a date, and during a point in the year where neither of them are too busy.

(He can  _ hear _ Piers and Nessa yelling at him to stop being dramatic in his head and go ask Leon out already!)

He walks up to Leon after a day of training with him, Piers, Kabu, Nessa, and Charlotte. He has no doubt that Charlotte’s streaming this to Melony, and William. Kabu had given them some disapproving glances but knew he couldn’t stop them.

“Hey, can we go somewhere private? I wanna ask you something...”

Leon gives him that dazzling smile that’s like his Champion Smile but there’s this pretty glitter in his eyes and it’s less toothy and more real. It always makes his heart skip a beat.

“Sure, I was planning to go see the garden anyway.”

They walk through the halls and Raihan makes sure to take the scenic route, one to prolong his time with Leon and two, to give Piers, Nessa, and Charlotte enough time to get to the garden and find a hiding spot.

He and Leon don’t talk much, just enjoying each other’s company. But then Leon suddenly stops.

Raihan turns to look at him to find his face scrunched up in confusion.

“Why are we taking this route?”

“Because it’s faster.” Leon doesn’t know how to get to his house from Wedgehurst, he definitely wouldn’t know what route gets him to places faster or slower. Especially in Hammerlocke  _ castle. _

“No it isn’t.” Leon sounds so sure, and for a second Raihan’s a bit scared that Leon’s caught on that something’s up.

“Y- Yes, is it.” Leon meets his gaze and his eyes are almost piercing, the kind he has after Raihan manages to knock out one of his Pokemon. Its cold, it’s calculating, but underlined with a furious edge that sends a shiver up his spine.

“No, it isn’t.” He tries to hold back a flinch at the sharpness in Leon’s tone, but even then Leon notices it and his sharp stare softens into mischief with a cocky smirk. Leon  _ never _ looks cocky, maybe a bit overconfident but never cocky. Why is it making his heart beat faster?

“Wanna race there then?” Those eyes flare up the way they do before a battle, bright and childlike and pure. It’s adorable that even after five years of being Champion, his competitive nature has not been dulled.

“You’re on.”

“Great! See ya there!”

“Not if I get there first!”

Raihan starts running, and due to having longer legs he easily surpasses Leon. When he turns to check if Leon’s behind he finds him gone.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

_ FUCK! _

_ Okay, okay, okay. Raihan. Breathe. First, you need to text the others that this plan might be a bust, then you can find Leon. He shouldn’t have gotten  _ **_too_ ** _ far... Hopefully. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it just says chapter 8/9 Fuck Up Drafts so I dont remember where exactly its from
> 
> oh and Chapter 10 drafts

Raihan’s crush on Leon was something both him and Charlotte have been keeping an eye on for a while, because they both care for Leon.

William understands too well the struggles of being born in a farm, while life itself is not unpleasant despite what people think, it's hard to get recognition for who you are and your talents if you're from a background that’s considered lower class. That’s honestly why he personally developed a seemingly cold and emotionless persona, so people wouldn’t assume that he was from anything less than a city or at least a well-off town.

Leon came from the sleepy farming town of Postwick, far away from most other places in Galar. He was a bit worried for the boy, because he remembers on his own Gym Challenge that he was looked down on and picked on by some of the brattier challengers. Thinking themselves better because they got endorsed by a Gym Leader or wealthy businessman. With only his wits to fend them off (and the occasional kind soul), he was alone outside of his team.

But Leon was lucky. He had Sonia by his side, and eventually Raihan too. Sonia saw the friend she grew up with, while Raihan saw a rival to grow stronger with. Neither of them cared about origins in terms of a person’s quality.

It was Rose who found him and saw his innate potential and endorsed him. Rose is a good man, maybe a bit impatient and anxious but a good man. He’s a man who owns a multi-billion corporation, but instead of hoarding the money he gives much of it to his employees and to Galar.

Chapter 10

It’s where Raihan gave him Peaches. It’s where Raihan... He shakes himself out of memories of a reality that’s no longer his. He looks around to where Raihan has guided him too.

Wait, this isn’t the path to the garden— Well, it is but it’s a pretty scenic route. Raihan takes him on these to extend their time together before Leon has to go back to work, using the excuse that he got lost as to why he took so long to get somewhere.

Why...

“Why are we taking this route?”

“Because it’s faster.” He’s lying, why is Raihan lying?

“No it isn’t.”

“Y- Yes, it is.” Liar.

“No, it isn’t,” He snaps unintentionally, before he softens at the sight of Raihan’s flinch. Switching from cold fury to cocky in the blink of an eye.

“Wanna race there then?” Raihan challenges, because neither of them can keep things  _ not _ a competition before they got together. Because competing is safe, it’s familiar. It’s the very foundation of their relationship.

He’ll let himself go with whatever Raihan’s planning, because where’s the fun in spoiling a surprise? Besides, he needs to check on something in the castle that he can’t do when someone’s with him.

“You’re on.”

“Great! See ya there!”

“Not if I get there first!”

Raihan doesn’t notice it, but Leon made sure to run a bit slower than he normally would. He takes a turn to a hall that’s a dead end. It barely takes him a second to register what to do.

Piers doesn’t know the Champion too well, at least not personally. He’s heard a lot from Raihan, especially after he found out about the dragon tamer’s crush on him. Oh the many nights of lovesick rants he and Nessa had to endure.

Piers knows that Leon has a little brother, a year younger than Marnie. If Piers and Leon had the time, he would’ve asked if their siblings could have a playdate, because Marnie needs friends outside of Spikemuth and friends much closer to her age.

He knows how busy Leon’s schedule is because Raihan has vented his worry over Leon randomly coming to him off schedule only for that idiot to pass out. Leon takes on more than he can handle, but honestly Piers can understand where Leon’s coming from with that. He’s a naturally gifted and talented kid, who still worked his ass off to stay on top of his game even when he’s already at the top. He has high expectations for himself unknowingly started because of the deep praise people gave him. He feels the need to stay true to his Perfect Strong Unbeatable Champion persona, even to Rose who knows that Leon’s just a regular kid.

Piers understands their Champion so well because he hears about him through someone who understands him the most out of anyone. Raihan.

Three, she’s had the same chances to get to know Leon as the others, via their work. But she knows there’s more to the kid than the Unbeatable Champion. He’s more relaxed around her because she’s so unprofessional most of the time, he lets himself mess up when it's just them and maybe William in the room. She sees the kid carrying the weight of a crown and not the Unflappable Champion the region sees.

And the fourth and final reason is because she’s known to do something unexpected and to be able to do that is partially being able to  _ expect _ the unexpected. She’s not the manic energetic Psychic Type user for nothing! Her whole League Persona is based around seeming a bit crazy, to play that you have to do some crazy things. It really gives one a sense to expect things no one else usually can, and considering their Champion, she always expects a surprise with him, even before he was crowned.

None of them really expected today’s training to end up the way it did. Certainly  _ no one _ saw how much and how  _ well _ Piers and Leon would get along, not even Raihan by the way he paled upon seeing the two team up and quip. The amount of times Nessa had to stop to laugh at something they said was one of the reasons they won so many of the training matches.

Raihan took note that Leon seemed to actually be able to  _ hold back _ during training, which was... odd. Because Leon has always been ready to put every he got into every battle he’s had, even training matches. The only time he remembers Leon even holding back a bit was during their training in the Isle. It’s... strange.

Piers was surprised, a bit uncomfortable being paired up with Leon. But it was honestly a great decision because they clicked so well, and hey, maybe with all that free time Raihan’s been gushing about he could ask Leon if Hop and Marnie could have a playdate.

Nessa, Kabu, and Leon got to planning a meet up so Leon and Milo can meet up. Nessa wants to see who can lift more Wooloo (she’s still utterly appalled that something so small and light looking could be so hard to lift).

Charlotte was as chaotic as ever and always made sure that things stayed light hearted, because this is only training guys! Have some fun! (She regret saying that because Nessa proceeded to tell Vapors to use Surf while training with Piers, Raihan, and Leon after Raihan’s Sandstorm had cleared off).

Meanwhile the others had to watch Raihan avoid

He noticed how Raihan would look at him weirdly every now and then. It's the sort of look he normally has when he’s thinking of something too hard or too much, oh how Leon wants to kiss his pretty face senseless so he can take a step back and stop worrying about what he’s thinking about for a moment.

It's the first time in over a year, does he let his mind wander and take him to the corners of his mind that he hasn’t— shouldn’t— couldn’t touch, for fear of death, in so long.

He realized it was a terrible decision in hindsight because after not zoning out for so long his brain doesn’t know how much he should and shouldn’t be zoned out for at certain moments. Kabu commented on his lack of focus, Nessa and Piers both told him to get his head in the game, while Charlotte asked if he was alright.

Raihan didn’t say anything about it, and Leon isn’t sure if he’s grateful for that or not.

When training was done, Leon’s thoughts had spiralled into one corridor that somehow led him to an old memory—

_ Raihan shouting his name before he’s suddenly pushed away, Raihan’s pained scream piercing through the noise around them. _

_ He doesn’t know what happens next but at some point he brought out Charizard to attack whatever  _ **_dare_ ** _ hurt Raihan. He kneels over Raihan’s bleeding form, he tries to hold back tears and keep the worry in his voice down but he can’t because the love of his life, his heart, his dragon, his rival, his best friend is bleeding out before him. _

_ Raihan shakely lifts up a hand to place on his cheek and wipe away his tears. _

_ “Don’t cry Dandelion, I’ll be okay.” _

_ Through his sobs he managed to say, “No— no... no you won’t. Rai. Raihan.  _ **_Please. Don’t leave me.”_ **

_ Raihan chuckled, before coughing out a bit of blood, “I won’t, love, I won’t. I promise.” _

Leon’s brain is more than ready to sink him deeper into that dreadful memory, but then he feels the familiar presence behind him and his fear suddenly ebs away.

“Hey, Leo.” He quickly but subtly composes himself, before turning slightly to look at Raihan, “Can we go somewhere private? I wanna ask you something...”


End file.
